Ridin
Ridin is the 5th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics We ridin coming up out of the flames with the k firing (ride, ride) Hot boys ridin our flames firing (ride, ride, ride) (Juvenile) I'm bout to make a move so you best to 86 Cause I be coming through With shit that be seperating bricks You got a rudin' tude(attitude) then you best a get it fixed And ain't no missing you cause I got too many clips Hey then then too many times I gotta straighten the cross Them niggaz was trying but I was breaking ?m off If you had it on your mind I was taking it off Either get up and whine or break to the north Look whoa there there go your cut you better catch it Your last minute is coming up you better strectch it Oh you got dope in the trunk almost forgot to check it Right after your head bust I expect to exit I'm a punch you when you're out and unlock it, I got this Grab a steering wheel column and pop it, we're shoppers I'm about to go and kill for they profit, my pockets Him, me, and that nigga bout to stop it Why not bitch Chorus: bg and lil wayne Grab your strap saddle up nigga when you ride with me You ain't promised to make it back when you ride with me And what I ride like a roller coaster When I ride with uptown soldiers Look here we ridin we ridin We coming up out the flames with the k firing We ridin we ridin We coming up out the flames with the k firing (B.g.) Me and my boy lil' wayne rolling Strapped up in black clothes ain't no ass holing Up in the bubble lye black tints ducked off Head busting bg straight gotta play the game raw Now look here nigga better be gone Off the block cause mother fuckers be falling Cause off top I'm gone get my mother fucking creep on Nigga get chopped like the leaf offf a tree holmes I'm a flee off the scene with my rees(reeboks) on Black thicker shirt and my gb's on Run with me ain't no way you could get your sleep on Cause when I come ooh ooh it's hot the heat's on I know you feel it nigga It's pure ruckus when I enter I sent a message letting you know I spin ya Been bro shooting 50 plus behind air t retaliation is a must Hollows get bust brain get bust Anybody here here When I'm full of that shit And I'm on a mision to split it get split Peep me I play for keeps I kill ?m all No deciding I take no prisoners from em all when I'm ridin Chorus (Lil wayne) Uh I come to leave a nigga smelly Full black better get ready with my m-elevy (mack eleven) Up in my 98 chevy I swing corners Cut you up like w belly with that thing on ya Now it be me (uh huh) And I be wayne (uh huh) This slug connect like a chain to your brain (uh huh) I shoot first for my talking Rougher than a carpet Heard about hot boys erase your name up off the market In ya chest (*sigh*) And nigga break a swell fly Camouflage, up out sky What if I buy you die Look I spin corners like a daily routine The bad choppers told a nigga I be 17 I got a 10 shot glock Inched back then I pull it I'm coming round your spot with a sack full of bullets I be twisting round your block in all black nigga Full of that style don't move I day act nigga Find where you at and then I ch-chop nigga I'm on a duck plan with about 50 shots nigga Now whoa what saying to shite My 9 be about that Watch it (crack) crack and I'm riding (Turk) Ride around with the 2 shooter Ain't gone help ya Playing round with the 50 shooter Scalp you like a scalper 10 percent gone help ya 90 percent gone fail ya Vests can't protect what I bring best Believe it's gone fail ya 4 deep in a navigator on a creep Windows tinted black on black with leather seats Hot boys with hot girls ready for beef Red dot plot 32 shot bodies in heat Desert eagle with hollows You got nothing but egos Putting hands to niggaz that's at evil kineevil Playa hatin ass niggas like shit, get assed out With no doubt blood rush out like a water spout Ld niggaz best believe they be ridin with me Shot l tuck best believe he be ridin with me With them guerillas should have left the meat where it was But no he wants to spark the shit up Nigga we ride Chorus